pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirabe Ako
Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako) jest jednym z głównych kuracji Suite Pretty Cure♪ .Ona jest księżniczką of major Ziemi, ale doszła do świata ludzi do ucieczki majora Działka / Minor Działka War at Home. Ona ma 9 lat i jest w 3 klasie szkoły podstawowej, uczeń Publicznej Szkoły i Kanon Elementery Minamino Souta kolega z klasy 's. Aby uratować jej ojca Mefista , którego serce zostało skażone złem, że przebrała się jako Zamaskowany Cure. W końcu zdjęła maskę w Episode 35 , aby spróbować odzyskać ojca łagodnego serca, i walczy u boku Cure Melody , Rhthm i Beat w końcu. Ako może być najmłodszym Cure w grupie, ale ona jest najbardziej dojrzały.Ako alter ego jest Cure Muse ( キュアミューズ Kyua Myuzu) . Ona korzysta z fioletową Tone Fairy Dodory przekształcenia. Historia Ako raz pierwszy pojawia się chodzenie z bratem Kanade w Minamino Souta do szkoły. SPC06 Prowadzi do Hojo Hibiki i Minamino Kanade argumentując, i mówi im się wydostać z jej drodze. Ona wydaje się być brak szacunku z jej starszych i nie ma szacunku dla nich i wydaje się być dość dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Mówi także, że Hibiki i Kanade później, że lubi śpiewać, ale nie jest w tym bardzo dobry. W późniejszym odcinku ona i Souta zobaczyć Hummy i Siren razem i powiedzieć Hibiki i Kanade o tym. SPC20 Cure Muse pokazano po raz pierwszy jako Zamaskowany Cure w serialu pierwszej sekwencji otwierającej. Ona sprawia, że jej pierwszy występ, kiedy ratuje Kanade i Hibiki z Negatone wykonane przez Bassdrum na fałszywej konkursie muzycznym, w pobliżu wieży zegarowej. SPC11 Hibiki i Kanade natychmiast zaczęli spekulować o jej tożsamości. Niektórzy podejrzani byli Nishijima Waon i Higashiyama Seika . Również Bassdrum woła do Cure Muse i odnosi się do niej jako "Syrena" co prowadzi do spekulacji, że Muse Cure naprawdę może być Siren . SPC12 Jednakże jest to tylko fałszywe, bo zapisuje Leki z Siren siebie. SPC13 Ona zarówno oszczędza leczy i pomaga je w kilku innych okazjach, ale zaczyna się martwić, że inni otrzymujesz zbyt potężny kiedy nabywają oni Chest Healing . Wygląd Ako ma krótkie pomarańczowe włosy i pomarańczowe oczy i nosi okulary, z długimi rękawami, różowy, koszula, światło fioletowe spodenki z paskiem całkowite dopasowanie, skarpetki i różowe, białe i światło niebieskie buty sportowe. W lecie, jej strój jest wciąż ten sam, z wyjątkiem ona zastąpić jej długimi rękawami różową koszulę z jednego z krótkimi rękawami. Ona jest przyjacielem brata Kanade w Minamino Souta i jest często postrzegany z nim. Jako Zamaskowane postać Cure Muse ona wydaje się być dużo starszy i wyższy niż ona naprawdę jest i nosi strój składający się z czarnym kombinezonie, długość uda czarne buty, czarne rękawiczki i czarnym i różowym peleryna z futrzany kołnierz. Jej szpilki Moduł Cure peleryna z przodu. Na głowie ma czarny i różowy kask-jak maska z sercem w środku a jej oczy są magenta. W prawdziwej postaci''' Cure Muse''' pojawia się ona, jak jej normalnego życia. Jej krótkie włosy stają się dłuższe i stylem podobny do Cure Marine, a także zmiany w jaśniejszej pomarańczowy odcień. Jej oczy zachować ten sam kolor magenta, jak jej Zamaskowane postaci. Długie żółte wstążki zdobią każdą stronę jej głowy i na czole jest srebrny diadem-jak nakrycie głowy z sercem magenta w środku. Górna część jej stroju jest jasnożółty z krótkim przylądka żółtym na ramiona. Jej spódnica jest żółty i jest spuchnięte jak inne leki Suite i jest wyłożona w kolorze białym. Są też żółte wstążki na obu stronach bioder. Ona również nosi żółte buty do kolan z pomarańczowymi wstążkami ozdabiania ich. Jako Crescendo Cure Muse , jej włosy stają się lżejsze. Górna część jej strój staje się niemal białe, podczas gdy inne części się jasnożółta. Jej spódnica wydłuża i powrót z niej zyskuje dodatkową złotą spódnicę featherlike. Są też złote skrzydła na plecach. Osobowość Kiedy pojawił się, że było zimno i brak szacunku do swoich starszych (Hibiki i Kanade) i bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Ale za cały ten chłód, jest słodki, kochający i opiekuńczy dziewczyna i czasami lubi mieć trochę zabawy i uwielbia śpiewać. Kocha swoich rodziców, ale nie lubi gdy walka (siebie) i chce je zatrzymać i wziął wybór robi to sama. Ona kocha ojca bardzo drogo, a nawet przekształcić w Pretty Cure dla niego. Ale kiedy robi niezręczne i gushy maniery, ona się embarresed jak inne dzieci z rodzicami. Nie ma wskazówek, że może zainteresować Souta jak on jest jej jedynym przyjacielem, zanim został przyjaciele z The Pretty leki. Ona soemtimes stoi obok niego w prawie każdym odcinku. Cure Muse " "Odtwarzanie melodii Bogini, Cure Muse!" " 爪弾くは女神の調べ,キュアミューズ"Tsumabiku wa megami nie shirabe, Kyua Myuzu!" Cure Muse ( キュアミューズ Kyua Myuzu ? ) to zmienić Pretty Cure ego Ako. Ona przemienia przy jej moduł Cure wraz z Fairy Tone Dodory. Jej prawdziwa postać po raz pierwszy ujawnił się w odcinku 35 , a jej oficjalna transformacji wystąpił podczas Episode 36 .Muse Cure nie posiada specjalną broń oczyszczania, przy jej moduł Cure do ataku zamiast. Z pomocą Tiry, może ona wykonać Shining grono i Sparkling prysznic . Ona może również tworzyć tęczowe piano klaszcząc w dłonie i rozprzestrzeniania kluczyki. Kiedy gra na tym fortepianie, klawisze strzelać otoczyć jej cel w barierę. Ona wykorzystuje to do wrogów pułapki, a także chronić przyjaciół i cywilów. Crescendo Cure Muse Muse Cure Crescendo jest uaktualniony formularz że Muse Cure osiąga w Epizodzie 47 . Tone Crescendo jest wymagany dla tej modernizacji transformacji, w serialu, jak Tone Crescendo został przypieczętowany przez szum , osiem Tones Fairy Dory do Dodory połączeniu stać Tone Crescendo umożliwienie leki przekształcić. W tej formie, że leki mogą wykonywać Finał Ensemble Suite sesji Crescendo . Galeria Akomuse.jpg|Oficjalny Profil Toei 03 (3).jpg 05 (3).jpg Curemuse1.jpg 04 (3).jpg 2le7aew.jpg Muse img04.jpg c04_4_main.jpg Cure Muse23.jpg 24656140.jpg Cure Muse.jpg Cure Muse22.jpg Tumblr m3ucl44eeS1qjkedbo4 1280.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪